Maka's Weekend Plans
by warehouseluver13
Summary: My name is Soul Eater, and long ago I accepted the fact that I was hopelessly in love with my partner. So when I learned that Maka was going out on a date, to say I was surprised wouldn't even cover it. Hearts are broken, a bet is made, friends try to meddle, and only one question could change the course of our lives; can I finally muster the courage to tell Maka how I feel?
1. Chapter 1

_**I recently joined the Soul Eater fandom, and I absolutely love all of the characters! However, my favorite ship for this anime is most definitely SoMa... Those two are so much fun to watch, whether they're fighting kishins or arguing with each other! So on behalf of my favorite ship, I decided to publish this one shot, which is told from Soul's POV. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! Your opinions are always welcomed!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

"Soul, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Maka Albarn, my meister, yelled as she pounded on my door.

I shivered as I thought of the ruthless Maka CHOP I would get if I told her to give me five more minutes before falling back asleep. Maka is obsessive to say the least when it comes to her academics at the DWMA, also known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Me on the other hand, I just do what I can to make decent grades. I'm just not a _bookworm_ when it comes to my studies, unlike a certain green eyed, short pale blonde that I know.

"Soul! Hurry up! Don't make me come in there!" she yelled.

I grunted as I swung my feet over the left side of my bed and made my way over to my closet to pick out an outfit. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered.

By time I pulled on my yellow and black sweatshirt, maroon colored jeans and tamed my white hair using my favorite ghost white headband, Maka had packed me a "to go" breakfast. I tried my best to ignore the tapping of one of her usual combat boots and the look of impatience she had on her face as I entered the kitchen. "Soul," she growled, "I don't want to be late."

"Jeez Maka. I'll just drive faster than I normally do. You of all people should know that cool guys are never late. It's not cool." I flashed my usual grin, which usually scared people away, but when I first met Maka, my sharp shark like teeth didn't faze her at all.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Here's your breakfast. Hurry up and grab what you need before we end up being tardy, Soul," said Maka.

"At least I let you wear my helmet when I drive. Doesn't it give you a sense of comfort, bookworm?" I remarked, knowing that I hit a nerve.

"You know I feel much safer when I'm off that death trap," she muttered.

"Isn't it a bit early for jokes Maka?" I asked.

"I don't care Soul," she said.

"Okay, okay, let's go, tiny tits." I tried to outrun my impending doom, but unfortunately, she reacted quicker than I anticipated. _Well, this is gonna hurt..._

"Maka CHOP!" she screamed as she slammed her recently acquired encyclopedia down on my head. _(Yeah, that's right. I've been Maka CHOPPED enough times, it has gotten to the point where I know which book is being slammed down on my head. I'm still amazed that I can tell the difference to begin with...)_

"Ouch…" I groaned and gently checked my newly acquired injury. I looked up to see that Maka had already left, and guessed that she was most likely waiting for me down by my motorcycle. "Hopefully Lord Death will have a mission for us to go on… then again, I would rather put up with Maka CHOPS than be stuck listening to her father rant at me…" I mumbled as I grabbed my bike keys before leaving our apartment to head to my motorcycle.

* * *

I screeched to a halt in front of the DWMA, and before I even had the keys out of the ignition, Maka was already up the first half of stairs leading to the entrance of the academy. I sighed, and followed in a slower fashion, knowing that I would get to class just before the bell would ring. _I hope Stein actually lectures about something useful and doesn't plan to dissect another endangered animal…_

"YAHOO! Good morning fellow students! It is me, your god, the almighty Black Star! I plan to surpass God, got it?!" my best friend and meister Black Star yelled from atop of one of the pointy red decorative objects sticking out of the academy.

I smirked at the sight of my blue haired friend. "Morning Black Star!" I shouted.

"Come on Black Star, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" his weapon, Tsubaki, pleaded.

He gracefully landed in front of the academy entrance and laughed. "Nonsense Tsubaki! A god is never late, he is simply earlier than everyone else! Let's go!" He took hold of her arm and started to drag her towards our classroom.

She noticed me and waved with her free hand. "Good morning Soul!" she cheerfully said.

I fell in step behind the pair. "Morning Tsubaki. Hey Black Star, I'm pretty sure Tsubaki can walk the rest of the way to class just fine," I remarked.

He released his grip on Tsubaki, who easily kept pace with her hyper partner."Good morning Soul! Your god apologies for not acknowledging your presence earlier! Where is Maka, anyway?"

I was about to reply to Black Star when a familiar voice interrupted our conversation. "I AM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

I rolled my eyes. _Death the Kid having another symmetry tantrum this early in the morning? Talk about shattering his current records._

"Kid, will you stop?! You're making a scene! Not to mention that you're ruining our- er, I mean - you're ruining your reputation! Come on! Class is going to start soon!" Kid's voice of reason, (usually) Liz Thompson, screamed at her meister.

"Yeah Kid! You're always symmetrical anyways!" The other sister, Patti Thompson, added.

Kid sniffed and wiped his eyes. "You really think so?" His eyes slightly watered with hope.

"Of course Kid. Now can we get to class? I'd rather not get a detention from Stein… I heard he dissects the kids who end up having to serve them!" Liz shuddered, while her sister lightly giggled.

"That's funny sis!" she said.

"Yeah, whatever Patti. Come on Kid," Liz said as she proceeded to drag the mumbling meister as her sister happily skipped right behind them.

Black Star let out a low whistle. "Wow, looks like Kid had a rough morning. Let's go find out why Tsubaki! Your god will see you later Soul!" My blue haired friend ran off in the direction of Kid and the Thompson sisters, while Tsubaki followed in a slower fashion. _I don't understand how she puts up with him... on second thought, I have no idea how I do it either._

A sound of laughter filled my ears and I quickly located the source. I saw the familiar back of a short pale blonde, who was wearing her usual schoolgirl outfit and combat boots. I smiled upon finally locating her, but my smile turned into a frown once I realized who she was talking to.

She was talking to another _**guy**_.

A guy that was not Black Star, Kid, Crona and most certainly not me.

 _What happened to the need to get to class on time Maka? Miss A grade student a rebel? Who knew?_

I crept up behind her before I threw my left arm around her shoulders, and she squeaked in surprise. "Soul?! W-what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, Maka. Who's this guy? Is he bothering you?" I scanned and glared at the guy, and tried to determine if he was going to be a threat to my meister.

"H-he's just a friend, Soul. There's nothing to worry about," Maka stammered.

"Soul huh? Who are you, her boyfriend?" the guy asked.

I dangerously smirked at this asshole, warning him about my relationship with Maka before even saying a word. "She's my meister."

"That's supposed to carry some weight shark boy?" the guy sneered.

"It should. As my duty as her weapon, I have sworn to protect her from threats. Kishin and others if necessary. Get the picture?" I darkly asked.

"Whatever. Hey Maka, are we still on for Saturday night?"

Maka blushed (which I kinda had to do a double take to process) and giggled. "Yes! Of course we are Travis! I can't wait!"

I rolled my eyes. _This is starting to get a little nauseating._ "Come on Maka. You don't want to be late for class, would you? I bet Ox is already there." I smiled, knowing that would catch her attention.

Just as I predicted, she gasped before growing a slight shade of red in anger. "Let's go Soul," she growled. I allowed her to take my arm and drag me away, because I was too busy gloating to this Travis guy by showing off the fact that I will be closer to Maka than he will ever be. Not to mention I also enjoyed making him squirm, as I saw that he quickly came to the same conclusion.

 _This day has taken a turn for the better. Now all I need to do is question Maka about this guy… it's not like she's going to make it easy for me though. I have a feeling that this is going to be one rocky afternoon… Death help me._

* * *

Finally the last bell rang to dismiss us for the weekend, and we (me, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti) exited the academy to head back to our apartments (in the case of Kid, a mansion) to get settled for the weekend. Unfortunately, Lord Death did not have any missions for us, so our weekends were pretty much free. Well, at least mine was. "Hey Maka, what are you going to do this weekend?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, um, you see…" Maka began to _blush,_ as she thought about that **guy.** I clenched my teeth, and willed myself to keep my mouth shut for the sake of my health.

"I know you will be praying to your one and only god Bl-"

"Maka CHOP!" she yelled as she pulled her usual book from its hiding place and slammed it down on his head. He began to twitch a little bit, and I kinda felt sorry for him, but I was also glad I was not the one to get Maka CHOPPED this time.

"So, what were you saying, Maka?" Liz egged on, knowing that something, rather someone, had caused Maka to blush.

"Ihaveadate." she spoke rather quickly and I barely understood what she said myself. However, the others didn't seem to catch a word of what was spoken. It was clear as day in the confused expressions they all were wearing.

"I'm sorry, Maka, what was that?" Liz politely asked. I had the feeling that Liz had understood what Maka said, but she just wanted to clarify Maka's weekend plans.

Maka sighed. "I have a date."

"FINALLY!" Liz cheered.

"Who asked you out Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Travis." she smiled and blushed once more. _You have got to be kidding me Maka. I never pinned you for the kind of girl to do mushy girly things like this. Whatever._

Liz's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Seriously?! He's the most popular kid in his grade!" _I don't know how much more of this crap I can take, damnit._

"I know. How we met is actually kind of crazy. He was in the library doing research for a project and I accidentally bumped into him, and the pile of books I was carrying ended up being knocked out of my hands. We ended up talking and discovered that we liked the same books, and that's when he asked me out," Maka explained.

I rolled my eyes as I heard this ridiculous story. _Maka, I thought you were a smart bookworm. The only reason this guy was in the library was obviously to pick up girls, and you fell directly into his trap. I thought you would be more cautious than this because of the crap your old man put you through._

"Let's go shopping! You need a new outfit, Maka!" Liz exclaimed.

Maka looked down at her usual outfit. "What's wrong with this?"

"What else do you have in your closet besides that?" Liz asked.

"..." Maka remained silent as she stared at Liz in confusion.

"That's exactly what I thought. See you later boys!" Liz yelled as she pushed Maka in front of her, with Tsubaki and Patti falling in step behind the pair.

"YAHOO! Guy's night? What do you think we should do Soul?" Black Star inquired.

I waved him off. "I'll take a rain check, Black Star. I have things that I need to do." I began to walk away from my two friends to make my way back to the apartment I shared with Maka.

"I think the portrait in my bedroom is off by a few inches!" Kid yelled. I turned around just in time and watched as he knocked Black Star over before he made a beeline towards his mansion.

"HEY! You dare knock the mighty Black Star over?!" Black Star yelled at our symmetrically-obsessed friend.

I chuckled as I watched the scene unfold, but my thoughts drifted back to Maka as I turned around to continue walking home. _Bookworm going out on a date? Yeah right. I'm going to get the aftermath of all of this when this bastard stands her up and she comes home crying only to rant about how much she hates men. Although it would give me a good excuse to beat the crap out of that guy for making Maka cry…_ I smirked at that thought. _It would suck, but I know teaching this guy a lesson would put me at ease. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Maka…_

* * *

I was watching TV when the girls finally came back, and I'm pretty sure they were carrying enough shopping bags to supply clothes for a small village.

"Let's go to your room, Maka! We need you to pick out one of these outfits to wear tomorrow!" Liz said.

"I-I guess…" Maka said. I smiled and silently laughed, not wanting to draw attention to my presence. _That's the bookworm I know… she's not crazy about this type of thing, and she constantly wishes the worst on the male species._

An hour with the girls shuffling about inside Maka's room had passed before they finally emerged. "Soul," Liz called.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was probably next. "Yeah Liz?"

"We need a male opinion on Maka's outfit. Do you think you're up to saying anything nice about your partner?" I sensed that she had a hidden agenda at work, but chose to ignore her ulterior motives.

I sighed. "I guess. It's not like I have a way out of this anyway." _I could have just excused myself to my room, but seeing Maka in a dress is an opportunity I don't plan on passing up._

So when I turned around to face my meister, let's just say I nearly fell over. Apparently, her usual outfit does a good job at hiding her figure, because the light green dress she was wearing enhanced everything about her hidden curves. It was a simple design as well, it covered most of her chest area (not like there was that much she could show off, thank Death) and it ended by her knees, only to show off her amazing legs. She wore a pair of simple black flats, and her usual pigtails were gone, replaced by a messy bun that did a good job of bringing the look together.

"Your thoughts, Soul?" Liz innocently asked. _I'm pretty sure every hot-blooded male would react the same way… except her old man. He would flip shit if he ever saw Maka wearing this dress._

"I think you clean up nice, bookworm. Denis is one lucky guy."

Although Maka glared at me, I had trouble taking her seriously. "It's Travis."

"Whatever you say Maka. I'm going to bed." I turned off the TV and made my way to my room, only to shut the door and lean against it. _I hope no one noticed my reaction to Maka… that would totally be uncool. Although now that I think about it, it seemed like Liz noticed._

I slammed the back of my head against the bedroom door. "Damnit." _Knowing Liz, she's probably concocting another one of her crazy plans right now... Death help me._

* * *

The rest of the night had flown by in a flash, and I woke up the next morning on the living room couch, with Maka using me as a pillow once again. _We really need to stop falling asleep during our movie marathons… not that I'm complaining. I really like my view._

I looked up at the clock that was hung up on a nearby wall, and the digital numbers read 9:30. _I better start breakfast… I'm pretty sure it's my turn anyway._ As I tried to slip out from under Maka, I was surprised to see her tighten her grip on me. "Don't leave Soul," she muttered. I watched as she slightly began moving in discomfort. "Don't leave me," she mumbled. _She must be having a nightmare._ "No. Stop. Don't go. I don't want to be alone!" she yelled.

I had no idea how to handle this situation so I decided to wing it. I wrapped her in my arms and began rocking her back and forth to try to comfort her. After a few minutes, she finally settled down and relaxed her grip on me. I sighed in relief, and easily managed to slip out from under Maka with no issues this time around.

"I wonder what I should make…" I wondered aloud as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Your cheese eggs are always delicious. I know you'll probably make bacon too, since it is your turn to cook."

I turned around to see Maka leaning on the doorway leading into the kitchen. I smirked as I enjoyed the view of Maka's pajamas, which consisted of short shorts and a large tank top leaving little to the imagination. _I have no regrets. This is the best decision I have ever made by choosing to team up with her. Although it wouldn't be fair if I didn't start the morning off with some jesting…_

"I see you're finally up. I thought you would sleep the afternoon away and miss your date with Denis," I teased.

She glared at me, and all signs of sleep had evaporated. "It's Travis," she corrected.

"Whatever. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes." I opened up the fridge to pull out the bacon, eggs and the shredded cheese that was needed for the meal. I was busy trying to find a frying pan when there was a loud knock on the front door. "Crap," I muttered, as I quickly figured out who it was.

I made my way over to the door to open it and saw no other than Spirit Albarn standing outside. "What do you want?" I grunted.

The Death Scythe tried to push his way past me, but quickly gave up. "I'm here to see my daughter of course! Maka! Your lovely papa is here to see you! I need to talk to you about tonight!" He yelled.

Maka appeared next to me, and she looked visibly pissed. Her old man on the other hand, completely ignored her glare as he embraced her in a rather awkward hug. "What do you mean Papa?" she asked.

He released her from the hug and smiled widely at her. "I mean your date of course! Aren't you a bit young to be going out anyway? You should wait until you're older you know! Boys these days are crazy! I can't even understand how you can live with him and not see that!" Spirit pointed directly at me as he finished his rant.

I sighed. "I'll have you know old man, I'm not like-" I was interrupted by Maka, who looked like she was about to rip her father to shreds.

"I don't even want to know how you found out, and I don't even care. I will never take any dating advice from you considering what you did to mama. AND I'll have you know that living with Soul is a lot easier than living with you. At least he understands the meaning of boundaries, unlike you! Now please leave!" she said.

"But Maka-" he stopped speaking when his daughter glared at him once more. He weakly waved. "Papa loves you."

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. "Whatever, Papa."

I shrugged. "At least he didn't use the window this time."

Maka nodded her head in agreement. "I guess. That was pretty weird."

"Definitely. You still hungry?" I asked.

Maka smiled. "I'm still up for breakfast."

I grinned. "Good. I would have been disappointed if you let your old man ruin your appetite."

I resumed preparing breakfast as Maka disappeared into her room to freshen up for the day. _All I can say is, if this guy breaks her heart, I will break his face. I'm pretty sure Black Star and Kid would inflict similar injuries once they found out what had happened._ I smirked. _Kishin or not, I take every threat to your well being very seriously, Maka. I'll always protect you, even if you insist that you don't need my protection. As my duty as a weapon and your loyal friend, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, no matter the cost._

* * *

I peered out the window to see the laughing sun making its way to the western horizon once again. _I hate when days like this fly by._ I glanced up at the nearby clock and saw that it was 5:30. _Didn't one of the girls say that Travis was swinging by around 6 to pick her up? This is weird… Maka is nowhere to be found. Maybe she's in her room?_

I walked over to her bedroom door and softly knocked. "Maka?" I knocked once more. "What's up? I thought you had a hot date tonight," I joked.

There was no response, and this time I knocked a bit harder. "Maka, are you okay? Please talk to me."

"Go away Soul," she whispered.

Upon hearing this, I knew something was up. She sounded… hollow, and like her self confidence had gotten run over by a bus. "Maka, what the hell happened? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? Isn't Travis going to be here soon?"

It seemed like she brought herself to shuffle over to her bedroom door. I was caught off guard when she threw it open, and I was floored when I saw the state she was in. Her huge emerald eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying for the past hour. She was wearing a baggy faded sweatshirt (...so that's where it went) and a large pair of DWMA sweatpants to match. She looked so empty, so lost.

"He canceled," she whispered, as if not believing it herself, like she was still trying to process what the hell happened.

My own head began to reel as it tried to process this new information. _Cool guys don't cancel on their dates the day that they're supposed to go out. It's uncool. I wonder how I should deal with him..._

I was dragged out of my dark thoughts as Maka latched onto me, and I had to adjust my stance to compensate for the force behind Maka's sudden action that almost knocked me off balance.

"W-why does this keep happening to me?" she sobbed into my shirt.

"Maka," I softly said, "Why are you crying over this guy? He's nothing. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"I'm not crying for him Soul. I'm crying because of my own stupidity. Why did I let my guard down? How could I have been so stupid?" she sniffed and looked up at me, and fresh tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes. _Damn this asshole for making her feel so vulnerable and insecure. He's going to pay._

 _This asshole screws her over and now I'm stuck trying to piece my partner back together._ "He just lost the best thing he would have ever had Maka. You're so amazing. You're a fierce meister that I'm proud to call my partner, you're loyal to a fault, you're one of the most courageous friends I have and... you're beautiful inside and out, despite everything you have had to put up with… that includes your old man too. Now how about you stop crying so we can do something fun tonight? Just you and me Maka, like it's always been." I smiled and tightened my embrace around my meister.

"Thank you Soul. I have always trusted you since the beginning. I don't know why, but I guess I decided that you were different."

I lightly chuckled. "That's because cool guys are always different from the rest Maka. I am one of those guys you know." _I'm glad you decided to trust me, bookworm, just like I decided to trust you. Together we can do anything. Destroying Kishin Asura last year proves that fact._

"Can we watch a movie Soul?" she quietly asked.

I smiled. "You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn. Oh, and I like your sweatshirt. It looks good on you." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Thanks. I'm going to clean up okay? And I'm sorry about your shirt." she gestured to the tear stains on my right shoulder.

I waved her off. "It's okay Maka. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

I froze as she kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you Soul. For everything."

I furiously blushed, and I could feel my face heating up to match the color of my crimson eyes. "I hope you don't pick out a sappy romantic comedy, Maka. I've had to deal with enough drama to last me a lifetime."

"Actually, I was thinking an action/adventure movie. I need to see a hero knock a bad guy flat on his ass," she said.

I smiled, knowing that she knew that action/adventure was my favorite movie genre. "I totally agree." _I can't wait to hand Travis his ass on Monday. He deserves no mercy. Not from me, Black Star, Kid or Liz. He's going to get what is coming to him, and I can personally guarantee it._

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? Let me know by leaving a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's up lovely people? I got a few of the same requests to have Travis (I mean, Denis) be put in his place by Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti, which in turn made this one shot into a multi-chapter story! :) Here's chapter 2 for everyone! More to follow!**_

 _ **-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

 **SOUL'S POV:**

"HE DID WHAT?!"

I winced as Liz screamed into the phone, and pulled it away from my ear before she could completely destroy my right eardrum.

"You heard what I said. He cancelled. And Maka... I've never seen her like this before. She's so destroyed. It's like she's... broken." I moved into our small living room to sit down on the couch to avoid hitting the kitchen island with my fist. The last thing I wanted to do was scare Maka shitless because of a loud noise.

"Well, you know her better than all of us. She's your partner after all," Liz replied.

I groaned in frustration. "Trust me Liz, you are my last resort. I've tried everything to make her happy. She's been in her room all day wearing my old sweatshirt and an old pair of sweatpants. The only time she has even appeared outside of her room is to use the bathroom. I've been leaving her meals outside of her door so she can eat, but it looks like she's barely eaten anything. I don't even know if she's actually eating." I ran my left hand through my hair as I tried to think of something that would get Maka to move on and put this asshole behind her.

"Wearing your sweatshirt, Soul? How did that happen?" Liz jested.

I groaned. "Not funny Liz!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I know just the thing to cheer up Maka, since none of your tactics seem to be working," said Liz.

"What thing?" I asked. _Knowing Liz, I have to be careful._

"Easy. Girl time. She needs to vent about this asshole. Don't worry, we'll be safe dad," Liz teased.

"But she already told me about him... what makes you different from me?" I asked.

Liz sighed, and I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes. "Soul, you may be her partner, but I'm guessing that she only told you what would satisfy your questions. She's probably afraid that you would make rash judgements of her actions."

"I would never do that!" I protested.

"You know that, I know that, and hell, the rest of us know that. Maybe Maka too, but right now she got stood up and I think she doesn't want to talk to you, because no matter how much she trusts you Soul, you're a guy, and her history with the male species is complicated to say the least," said Liz.

I looked in the direction of Maka's room before I moved my gaze to the plain white ceiling and clenched my teeth. "I knew this was a terrible idea from the beginning! I should have asked her about Travis sooner! Maybe all of this could have been prevented!"

Liz laughed. "Okay, nice try Soul, but we all know that when Maka wants to do something, she will do it, no matter who or what stands in her way."

"I-I just feel so helpless…" I muttered.

Liz sighed. "Don't worry Soul, Patti and I are going to grab Tsubaki and head over to your place. While we're hanging out with Maka, you should fill Kid and Black Star in on what happened. I'm sure you guys can form a reasonable plan to get revenge for Maka. You can fill us in on the plan later, okay?"

I evilly smiled as I thought of the numerous revenge plans I had in mind for… _Denis._ "Alright. I'll see if Black Star could meet me at the basketball court. Do you think you can pass my message along to Kid to meet us there too?"

"On it. We'll be at your apartment in fifteen minutes, okay?" Liz asked.

"I'll leave when you girls get here," I said.

"Okay. Bye Soul."

"Later." I ended the call with Liz, and sighed once more before running another hand through my hair. "Hang in there, Maka. Help is on the way… I think."

* * *

 **MAKA'S POV:**

 _*"I'm sorry Maka, but something came up, and it's kind of important. Do you think we can go out next Saturday instead?*"_

I was jolted from my thoughts by a soft knock on my door, and on reflex, hugged the sweatshirt I snagged from Soul's laundry a while back closer to me.

"Maka?" Soul quietly asked.

I squirmed, but chose to remain silent. _I feel bad for doing this to Soul, but I'm a big girl. I can handle this by myself without any help from my friends, or Soul._ _ **I am not weak.**_

"Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki are here to see you. Do you think you can let them in?" he asked.

I sighed and tossed the book I was reading on the nearby nightstand before shuffling my way to the door. I slightly opened it and saw the grinning faces of my three girlfriends.

"Hey Maka!" they cheered.

"I was thinking movie night?" Tsubaki asked. She smiled and held up a few movie options.

"And mani/pedis too!" Liz grinned and held up a small kit of spa supplies.

"I drew you a giraffe, because giraffes make me happy!" Patti exclaimed and handed me a picture of the giraffe.

I smiled as tears began to gather in the corners of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, and shyly smiled at them. "Thanks girls," I said. I looked behind the girls' for my partner's shock of white hair, only to discover he was no longer present. I frowned. "Where did Soul go?"

Liz dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "Who knows? Now, how about we do mani/pedis first then watch a movie?"

"Sure," said Tsubaki.

"Yay!" Patti cheered.

I smiled. "That works for me."

As Tsubaki and Patti moved to the bathroom to look for towels, Liz looked me straight in the eyes. "Whenever you're ready to talk, we'll always be here to listen. We won't hold anything against you, Maka," she said.

I brushed a few lone tears off my cheek, pausing to inhale the scent of my partner's sweatshirt. _At least I know Soul would never betray me like Travis did. Then again, it's not like he likes me in that way…_ I thought about last night and how close we were on the couch while watching Whitney Jones and the Crystal King. He tried his best to get my mind off of Travis, by telling really corny jokes throughout the movie, yelled at the characters for doing something stupid and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder allowing me to use his own as a pillow. I slightly blushed at that thought. _Soul knows everything about me… I just wished he shared my feelings I had toward him._

My smile grew a little bit bigger, as my blonde haired friend stared at me in concern. "I know, Liz."

* * *

 **SOUL'S POV:**

After I watched the girls basically invade Maka's room to cheer her up, I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and slipped out of the apartment to head to the basketball court to meet up with Black Star and Kid. The laughing sun was high in the sky as I climbed onto my bike and turned on the ignition with ease, and headed in the direction of the local basketball courts. _I'll admit that it feels a little weird riding without Maka behind me. I guess I'm so used to going on missions for kishin souls that I've just become used to her presence. Cool guys can miss their cool partners, right?_

I rode for a few more blocks in silence before I arrived near the courts. I parked my bike in one of the parking spaces available adjacent to the park, and crossed the street to enter the basketball court, only to be assaulted by Black Star's ear piercing greeting. "I AM BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO WILL -"

"Surpass God, I know Star," I said.

"That's right peasant!" Black Star yelled.

"Why must you always be so loud?" Kid asked as he joined us on the court.

"Your god demands to know why he was summoned here!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Yes, I would like an explanation as well, Soul," said Kid.

I looked at him in confusion. "Liz didn't tell you anything?"

Kid shook his head. "No, she told me that you would explain everything once I got here."

"So what do you need to tell your god, Soul?" Black Star asked.

"Well, remember on Friday when Maka said that she had a date with… whoever it was?" I questioned.

They nodded their heads in unison. "Yeah," they said.

"The asshole cancelled on her last minute," I spat.

Both of my friends stared at me in shock. Black Star was the first one to recover, with a murderous look on his face that could rival my own when I first heard the news from Maka. "He deserves a punishment a god only like me can deliver," he growled.

"Well, I'm a Death God, so don't count me out Black Star," said Kid.

Black Star waved in acknowledgement. "Of course, a god does not forget another god! But I'm still the biggest god around!"

"So what is the plan?" Kid asked.

"Huh?" I remarked.

"I'm guessing you have a plan to get revenge for Maka, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here with us right now," Kid replied.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm willing to take suggestions from you guys. I decided that we should go after _Denis_ together. You hurt one of us, you hurt all of us," I said.

"A god like me will not allow Travis to escape his fate!"

"Maka deserves better anyway," Kid added. He looked at me with a knowing glint in his eye, and smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Kid rolled his eyes, and Black Star laughed.

"Your god does not appreciate that you have been concealing your true feelings towards your partner!" Black Star yelled.

"As much as I would like to… disagree with Black Star, he is right. You should tell Maka how you really feel," said Kid.

"Why would I jeopardize our friendship for something like that? You guys are crazy," I remarked.

"So you're not denying that you "like" Maka?" Kid questioned.

I could feel blood beginning to rush to my cheeks. "I didn't say that!" I protested.

"Oh, but you did peasant! Did you think your god would not notice you glaring at other boys to stay away from Maka? Or that you seem more possessive of Maka while we're out in public?"

"A cool guy like me needs to protect his partner from uncool guys he knows will hurt her in the long run," I replied, through my clenched my teeth.

"So you _do_ "like" her," Kid clarified.

"How about we get back to planning Travis' punishment instead?" I asked.

"No way! Your god demands the truth!" Black Star exclaimed.

I shook my head. _After Italy, I realized my feelings towards Maka ran deeper than I ever thought they would, and in all honesty I was cool with that. Maka is a fierce force to be reckoned with, ever since day one of our partnership. Before Maka, I always considered myself a freak of nature, a monster, thanks to my parents' genes. When I met Maka, I was surprised that she decided that we could be partners. We're practically polar opposites of each other; she's so nice, I'm definitely gruff. She's a bookworm, I'm definitely not a reader. The list could go on. Bottom line is that she's too good for me. Even if she did have the same feelings towards me as I have towards her, she deserves someone better than a freak to love her._

"Okay peasant! I have decided that since you refuse to tell us the truth, I challenge you to a game of basketball!" The bluenette yelled, while Kid smirked. In return, I glared at both of my friends.

 _I have a bad feeling about this. Everytime we play basketball, there's a stupid bet involved. Not to mention, forget about playing against Black Star one on one, he's been undefeated ever since the beginning of the school year. I'm going to regret doing this._

"I win, and you do 800 pull ups everyday for a month." I smirked, knowing that he already does 500 pull ups before school anyway. _Hopefully he will stop bothering me about Maka after this._

"That is no challenge, peasant! When I am victorious, you will ask Maka out on a date!" Black Star cackled, and I paled a few colors.

"A… date…?" I squeaked.

"Are you afraid, Soul Eater?" Kid jested.

I grinned, and flashed all of my canines. "Bring it on Black Star, I know you're going to enjoy doing 800 pull ups for a month."

"I don't plan on holding back, peasant!"

"I never asked you to," I said and checked the ball for Black Star.

He flew by me and dunked his first point. "YAHOOO!" he yelled.

"First to twenty-five wins?" I asked.

"You know it, peasant," said Black Star.

"Then bring it on Star," I replied.

* * *

 **MAKA'S POV:**

I wiggled my toes as Liz finished applying the last coat of midnight purple to my left pinky toe to examine her job. "Thanks Liz, I really like this color," I said. Looking closer at my recently done pedicure, I silently wondered where Blair was, but was also thankful she made herself scarce. I don't think I could put up with her right now.

Liz laughed from her place on the living room floor where she had been sitting since we decided to move from my small bedroom to the cozy living room a few hours ago. "We should do this more often, Maka! Tsubaki is about to pop in the movie, and since all three of us still have our nails drying, do you think you can make the popcorn? No butter please!"

I brightly smiled, and I felt like everything was finally starting to fall back into place, as if my disastrous date (if it could be called that) with Travis had never happened. "Of course Liz! I'll be just a minute!" As the popcorn was popping, I slipped into my room to retrieve one of my favorite stuffed animals my mom had sent me a while back, which was a bull shark I secretly named Soul after my partner, because the characteristics of the real animal remind me so much of him; they both may look scary from a distance, but when you get to know them, they're harmless and friendly in their own way.

I was making my way back out to the kitchen with Soul in hand to retrieve the popcorn, when Liz wandered by looking for the bathroom. I attempted to hide Soul by shoving him in the front pocket of my sweatshirt, but Liz snatched him from my grip and examined the stuffed creature. "What's this?" she innocently asked.

"It's nothing, now give him back!" I clamped my hands over my mouth in horror, and hoped that Liz didn't catch what I said. The huge grin on her face said otherwise. _Shit shit shit._

" _Him?_ Maka, what did you name this little guy?" She looked at the tag attached to the stuffed animal to try to see if there were any clues that would give away his name.

"Stop it! Can't we just watch the movie Liz?" I demanded.

"No, this is definitely more interesting than any movie we were going to watch tonight. So what is his name Maka?"

"His name is Jaws," I mumbled.

Liz raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Oh really? Let's see what Patti and Tsubaki have to say about that..." I watched rooted to the floor in horror as Liz ran into the living room waving Soul around like a newspaper headline. I spurred myself into action and hoped to Death I was not about to die of embarrassment.

I ran into the living room, and as I looked at all of their smug grins, I knew my fate was sealed. "So Maka, do you want to try that again?" Liz asked.

"Why does it even matter?" I shot back.

Liz's grin seemed to grow bigger. "Oh, it matters, Maka."

"You know what? How about you hold onto my shark, since you won't give it back to me, and we actually watch the movie?" I countered.

She waved Soul at me, and I willed myself to remain calm. _I will not lose my temper, I will not Maka CHOP Liz._ "There's no reason to be this defensive about a stuffed animal unless you wanted to keep a secret," Liz said impishly.

"Hey, this shark has teeth similar to Soul's sis!" I winced as Patti roughly grabbed the stuffed bull shark to examine its teeth.

I had a feeling Liz had watched my reaction to her sister's actions, and suddenly knew that Patti was onto something. "What type of shark is this anyway, Maka?" Liz asked.

"Huh? Oh h-it's a bull shark," I said.

"Interesting. So, do they appear dangerous to others?" she questioned.

"Yeah, they don't look friendly, but as long as you don't provoke them, they're pretty relaxed creatures."

"Really? That's kinda cool," said Liz.

"Well, it is a cool shark Liz," I replied.

"Just like Soul!" Patti exclaimed.

"N-n-no! My shark and Soul have no connection to one another! It's just a coincidence really!" I protested.

"It's kind of hard to deny a coincidence when all of the facts are known, Maka," said Tsubaki.

"Not you too Tsubaki!" I groaned.

"Are you up to trying again, Maka?" Liz asked.

"HisnameisSoul," I quickly said.

"What? I couldn't hear you Maka," Liz remarked.

I sighed. "I said, his name is Soul."

"That's a nice name, Maka," Tsubaki said.

I blushed, and was grateful that there weren't a lot of lights on in the living room to reveal my flushed cheeks. "Thanks."

"So, how long have you liked Soul as more than a friend?" Liz inquired.

"Liz!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm the only one thinking it, Tsubaki. I'm just asking on behalf of all of us," Liz countered.

"I never said anything like that!" I protested.

"Maka, we all have seen the way you glance at Soul; whether it's during class, at training, or when we hang out. The look you wear is the same and it's been happening a lot more since Italy."

"I don't recall that being such a bad thing, LIZ! Soul laid down his life for me in Italy, okay? He could have died! He could have left me alone forever! I don't want to be alone! I trust him with my life, with everything I have! Why? I really don't know! I do know that I'm a weak meister, and on top of that, Soul would never go out with a girl like me! Alright?! Maybe I like him; no, maybe I _love_ him, but considering that I'm just a 'flat-chested bookworm' to him, I've chosen to just contain my feelings the best I can. I would rather remain friends with Soul than try to confess my feelings, only to make a fool out of myself, knowing that he doesn't return them! We're the best pair of weapon and meister at the academy and someday I'm going to turn him into the most powerful death scythe the DWMA has seen, GOT IT?!"

I understand that my friends have good intentions, but something like this really doesn't concern them. It's a matter between me and Soul. Although I feel really horrible for ranting at them like that, I hope they get the message to back off, at least, just a little bit. However, I did feel better about the whole Travis situation though. But although he has become a distant memory, my feelings towards Soul have become a huge headache. A headache I wish to get rid of.

I stomped over and collected Soul from Liz, who was rooted to the floor in complete shock. "I think I'm going to head to bed. All of you are welcome to sleep here for the night. I'll make breakfast tomorrow morning. Good night everyone." I entered my room and softly shut the door, and with the weight of my rant finally hitting me, I crawled under my covers, hugged Soul tight and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think! More to follow! :)**_

 _ **-warehouseluver13**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy Friday everyone! Here's chapter 3! Please enjoy!_**

 ** _A/N: I made a few edits in the previous chapters, but the biggest one is that this fic takes place a year after Kishin Asura was defeated. Just to give you a heads up. :)_**

 ** _-warehouseluver13_**

* * *

 **SOUL'S POV:**

"Stupid, stupid Star. One of these days I'm going to take that ninja down a few pegs," I muttered.

As I let myself back into our apartment, I was pissed all to hell because like I had suspected, Black Star had won our game. I was keeping pace with him earlier in the game, but Star has a boundless supply of energy. I have no idea where he stores it, or how Tsubaki puts up with her energized partner; it's beyond me. Now I was extremely sweaty and thanks to Star, I ruined one of my favorite t-shirts with the stench of sweat. "I need to shower," I declared.

"Oh, you're back," said a voice.

I jumped at the sound, because I hadn't noticed said person appear in the hallway, due to the fact that I was too busy thinking of ways to deal with Star and his stupid bet. "What do you want Liz?" I looked towards the living room and saw only two sleeping figures outlined by a small light. "Is Maka using the bathroom or something?" I asked.

"Um… no," she said.

"What happened? I thought you girls were supposed to have a sleepover?" I inquired.

"Oh we are, it's just… we kind of hit a nerve and she stormed into her room to get away from us. Well, mostly me," Liz remarked.

"I thought 'girl time' was supposed to make Maka feel better, not worse, Liz."

"It was working at first, it's just that I pushed her into talking about something she obviously didn't want to talk about," Liz said.

I ran a hand through my hair to channel my frustration. "Why would you do that Liz?" I asked through my clenched teeth. _Looks like I'm not the only one who has had a shitty night._

"I just felt like it needed to be addressed, that's all."

"Are you going to tell me what struck a nerve in Maka?" I questioned.

"Hmm. Nope. I will always live by the girl code, Soul. That means I can't tell you anything we talked about." The blonde mimed zipping her mouth shut and put a finger to her lips to emphasize her point.

I groaned. "Then why did you tell me any of this in the first place?"

"Because Maka may be acting off in the next few days, and it's no longer Travis' fault. It's mine," Liz stated.

"I guess if she's slowly getting over _Denis_ it's better than nothing. But if she doesn't regain her appetite in the next few days, I will know who to blame." I flashed a grin, including my razor sharp canines, to silently send her a message of her impending doom if Maka doesn't start feeling better.

I saw her slightly shiver and I internally grinned. "Has anyone told you lately that you smell like the inside of Star's gym bag?" Liz teased.

"I was going to shower before someone interrupted me to explain how she messed up my partner's emotions even more than they were before she tried to help," I shot back.

"Whatever. You smell really bad."

"I was playing against Star, what did you think I was going to smell like? Rainbows and flowers?" I countered.

"What was the bet that was made?" Liz asked.

I clenched my teeth. "That's none of your business."

"Ooh. It must have been an interesting bet if you're being defensive about it." The blonde grinned impishly at me, and I glared right back.

"I'm going to shower. Go back to bed, before I call Kid and tell him that your eyebrows are not symmetrical," I said.

"But I just got them done yesterday!" she protested.

I smirked. "Kid doesn't know that."

Liz scowled in defeat. "You win, Soul Eater. Keep in mind that it doesn't matter if you don't tell me what the bet was, loud mouth Star will tell all of us tomorrow." She casually waved as she made her way back to her makeshift bed in the living room and I imagined my glare burning holes in the impish weapon's back.

"Damnit Star." I hung my keys up on the coat rack next to the door, and moved to my room to collect what I needed for the shower. I passed Maka's room on the way to the bathroom and paused outside her door for a minute. _I hope you're feeling better than you did before Liz intervened. The last thing I wanted was to make things worse for you, Maka._

I entered the bathroom and placed my stuff on the counter before turning around to close the door, but not before taking one more glance in the direction of my partner's room. _You're going to be fine Maka. You'll be back to Maka CHOPPING me in no time at all._ I winced at that thought, but long ago I accepted the fact that when I got Maka CHOPPED, I usually deserved it.

* * *

"Soul! Get up, I made breakfast!" Maka yelled from the kitchen.

I turned over in my bed, not really believing what I was hearing. "This has got to be a dream," I mumbled.

"Soul! Don't make me come in there!" she yelled.

The shock of getting Maka CHOPPED before school motivated me to get ready for the day. I slipped out from under my sheets and picked up one of my many outfits I had unceremoniously dumped on the floor a few days ago. I pulled on my tan khakis, and my orange t-shirt with ease before pulling on my black jacket and taming my white hair with a thin black headband that actually could get the job done. I cooly checked my reflection and moved out of my room into the kitchen area, where the smell of bacon assaulted my senses, and I immediately drooled.

"Easy tiger, what's there to drool about?" Liz teased.

I growled, having completely forgotten about how Liz and the girls slept over last night. "Soul loves bacon, and I made it for him because I wanted to show my appreciation for his patience he had for me while I tried to forget about Travis," said Maka as she placed a plate of pancakes with extra bacon in front of me.

"You're the coolest partner around, Maka. Thanks." I attacked my breakfast, eating the pancakes first and saving the bacon for last.

Maka brightly smiled. She was wearing her ash blonde hair up in pigtails as well as her usual outfit with her black overcoat, her blouse and sweater vest underneath it, along with a green tie that matched her eyes, her red plaid skirt that made her legs go on for miles and her black and white combat boots. "You're welcome, Soul!"

I smirked and returned to eating my breakfast, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liz watching in horror as I shoveled down my food. I silently laughed, and quickly looked to Maka to see her unfazed by my eating habits. "Maka, how do you put up with… _this_?" She gestured to me wolfing down my breakfast as if it was my last meal.

Maka shrugged. "I guess you can say I'm used to it." She started eating her own breakfast, which consisted of eggs, a few tater tots and a slice of a bagel covered in cream cheese. _Thank Death that she's regained her appetite._

"At least he's not as bad as Black Star when it comes to food," Tsubaki commented.

"Look sis, I drew another giraffe!" Patti exclaimed, and waved her drawing directly in front of her sister's face.

I took this opportunity to try to snag a tater tot off of Maka's plate. Unfortunately, she noticed and slapped my hand away. "These are mine, Soul! I gave you extra bacon for a reason!"

I leaned across the island so I invaded enough of her personal space to set her on edge. "What's the reason, Maka?" I stared straight into her eyes and grinned.

Maka rolled her eyes and moved the plate closer to her. "I don't need to explain my reasons, Soul! Can't you just enjoy your breakfast?"

"I'm surprised you're enjoying your breakfast this morning bookworm. You constantly have a book in your hand; I'm surprised you haven't sprouted mushrooms on your head from reading too much," I jested.

"That's not even scientifically possible Soul!" Maka shouted.

I heard the girls trying to contain their laughter, and once again I had forgotten that we had an audience to witness our morning banter. "Come on Maka, you don't want to be late for school, do you?" I grabbed my small bag from the bench below the coat rack as well as the keys to my bike before I dangled them in the air.

"Okay, Soul. Let me just grab my backpack, I left it in my room!" She made a dash to her room and I gulped, because she left me alone with the girls. Well, I was nervous because she left me alone with _Liz._

"Is it always like that in the morning?" Liz jested.

"Like what?" I innocently asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Keep denying it, and you're going to get nowhere, Soul."

"I'm ready, Soul!" Maka said as she reentered the kitchen.

"I'll meet you at my bike Maka," I called.

"Okay!" I watched as she exited the apartment before turning to Liz, Patti and Tsubaki. "Are you coming or what? Today is the day when _Denis_ is going to regret asking Maka out in the first place."

A mischievous glint appeared in Liz's eye. "You don't even need to ask, Soul."

"Let's get a move on then. The DWMA is waiting." We exited the apartment and I locked the door before heading to meet Maka at my bike. I looked up to the laughing sun slowly rising in the sky and grinned. _Today is going to be a great day. For others, probably not._

"Let's go, Soul!" Maka yelled.

"I'm coming bookworm!" I shouted.

 _Yup. Today is going to be a cool one indeed._

* * *

I decided that no matter how much I did not want to go to this meeting with our friends, I had to do it, for Maka's sake. She was using her free period like the studious bookworm she is in the library with her head buried in another boring book, which meant it was safe for us to meet to finalize our plans against _Denis._ We decided to meet on the basketball court to take precautions because the last thing we all wanted - mainly what I wanted - was for Maka to find out what we were planning. She is very independent and constantly wants to fight her battles by herself. I understand that, knowing her personal history of her family, but I won't allow her to take this fight, or any fight really, on by herself. She has our friends to stand by her side, and she will _always_ have me.

"What took you so long, Soul?" Liz called. I looked up to see all of my friends lounging on the nearby benches placed on the sidelines of the basketball court.

"WHY HAVE YOU KEPT YOUR GOD WAITING, SOUL?" Black Star yelled.

"I didn't know you guys were in such a big rush," I replied.

"Oh, we're not. We were starting to think that you weren't go to show because you decided to hang out with Maka instead," said Liz.

"Why would I hang out with Maka? She's always in the library during free period. Besides, I wasn't about to bail on this. Cool guys always defend their partner's honor," I said.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Kid asked.

"Black Star mentioned it had something to do ambushing Travis, but that's all I can remember," Tsubaki stated.

"Can my giraffe help?" Patti held up her stuffed giraffe and waved it in my face.

"NO MATTER WHAT THE PLAN IS, YOU CAN COUNT YOUR GOD IN!" Black Star shouted.

"Feel free to say that a bit louder, Black Star. I'm sure the entire academy didn't hear you," I sarcastically remarked.

"So what's the plan?" Liz asked.

I smirked. "I was thinking that a duel would work. That way, when I send him to the dispensary, he knows never to cross paths with Maka ever again."

"I like it, but there's a small problem," Kid said.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"From what I've heard, Travis is a weapon, and his meister is named Derek," Kid added.

"Of course he is. This still doesn't change a thing, though. How about we look for him after Stein dismisses class?" I stated.

"That will work for me," said Kid.

"I can't wait," Liz commented.

"Yay!" Patti cheered.

"YOUR GOD AGREES!" Black Star yelled.

"I hope Maka won't catch onto our plan…" Tsubaki said.

"There's nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine," I replied.

The warning bell rang, letting us know that it was time to head to Stein's class, and we all shivered. "Maybe Stein won't dissect a rare animal today?" Tsubaki asked the question that was lingering on all of our minds as we headed to the crazy professor's classroom.

"At least there's no test today. I don't think I could handle taking one," said Kid.

The memory of Kid attempting to write his name on the top of his test flashed through my mind, and I felt sorry for the symmetrical freak for once. "Anything is better than Stein's tests. Come on, I don't want to be late. If I am, I'll never hear the end of it from Maka."

I rolled my eyes as I heard my friends giggling at what I had said. "Yeah, yeah, I know it's funny."

"No, no, it's not funny... It's hilarious! Soul Eater actually worried about not being tardy to class?! I thought this day would never come!" Liz remarked.

We arrived outside of Stein's classroom, and I rolled my eyes once more. "Whatever Liz. Cool guys actually care about their grades you know."

I looked over my shoulder before entering Stein's classroom to see all of them sharing a knowing glint in their eyes. _Damn you Black Star. Why did you have to tell them?_

Luck seemed to be on my side because as I stepped through the doorway to head to my seat, the bell rang, causing my friends to immediately race to their seats out of fear of getting a detention from Stein for being late.

"What took you so long, Soul?"

I turned to see my ash-blonde haired partner staring at me in confusion, and smiled. "I was hanging out at the courts with Star and Kid. Why, were you worried, bookworm?"

"No," she sharply replied before turning her attention back to one of her many thick books.

I sighed as I watched her read for a few minutes. _I guess once a bookworm, always a bookworm._

* * *

 **MAKA'S POV:**

"Alright class, I will see all of you tomorrow. Class dismissed," Professor Stein remarked, and waved his hand dismissively at our EAT class.

I just hoped that there wasn't going to be a test this week, because I didn't pay attention to a word Professor Stein said today. Liz's questions hauntingly echoed in my mind in a taunting manner, and I shook my head to try to get rid of them as I collected my belongings before exiting the classroom to move to my next class, which was taught by Miss Marie. _It's all Liz's fault! If she didn't ask me those stupid questions at the sleepover, I wouldn't feel this way right now! I can't afford to feel this way! I need to get top marks, and beat Ox! I need to become the best meister the DWMA has ever seen! I'm not about to let my feelings get in the way now! It's your fault Liz, and somehow you need to pay for deciding to put my feelings through a blender._

I marched into Miss Marie's classroom, determined to find Liz and take her down a few notches. I waited in my assigned seat for Liz to show up, but as the bell rang to signal the start of class, Liz never showed. I looked to Kid and Patti's seats as well and noticed that they weren't there either! I moved my gaze to where Black Star and Tsubaki sat and realized that they weren't present either! Finally, a cold breeze brought to my attention that Soul was missing too. I wondered why they would all skip class, and not tell me about it. I wonder why Soul didn't tell me where they were going… _maybe Lord Death needed them?_

I promptly raised my hand and quickly thought of an excuse to use so I could investigate where my friends had disappeared to. "Yes Maka?" Miss Marie asked.

"Miss Marie, can I use the bathroom?" I inquired.

"Of course, Maka!" the blonde death scythe replied, before she resumed her lecture.

I slipped out of the classroom, and looked up and down the long hallway, before thinking about how large the DWMA is. _This is going to be challenging. Thank Death I have soul perception to help me out. I wonder where everyone is? Time to find out._

I began to roam the halls of the DWMA occasionally using my soul perception to help me out. Ten minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of my friends anywhere. _Well, this is going to be tougher than I originally thought. Don't worry guys, I'll find you!_

* * *

 **SOUL'S POV:**

I barely heard Stein's words, but once he waved his hand, I knew class was over, and dashed out of the room and into the hallway to wait for the others. It didn't take long for them to exit Stein's room, and we waited until the hallway was clear of students before beginning our manhunt for _Travis._

"Where should we start looking?" Tsubaki asked.

"I heard that he likes to cut class with his meister and another pair of troublemakers, so I guess they can be anywhere," I said.

"Right, because that makes everything so much easier," Kid remarked.

"I will use my ninja skills to sneak up on Travis! He will never see it coming, YAHOO!" Black Star added.

"You mean to tell us that we're going to have to do a sweep on the entire academy?" Liz inquired.

Patti laughed. "Come on! It'll be a game sis!"

"I was thinking that we should split up to cover more ground, and when someone finds Travis, they text the others their location," I said.

They nodded their heads in agreement. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Liz, Patti, let's go."

The two sisters nodded. "Right!" They fell in step behind their meister and headed to the left.

"We'll search the East Wing," Kid called.

"YAHOO! We'll search the West Wing! Come on Tsubaki!" Black Star skipped off in the opposite direction of Kid, Liz and Patti to head to the West Wing. Tsubaki gracefully followed her meister, and a drop of nervous sweat beaded on my face.

"To think that Black Star is actually a ninja constantly surprises me." I sighed. "I guess I get to cover the rest of the academy. Hopefully one of us finds him quickly." _Although, I hope to Death that it's me._

* * *

My search brought me to one of the many training areas that are stationed throughout the school. Some were practice ranges, a few were weight rooms. I was about to head back to my friends, letting them know I was unable to find _Travis_ when I heard a conversation taking place.

"That's crazy, dude! Seriously?! Here I thought you were going to chicken out and not ask the loser out," said a raspy voice.

I moved closer into the training area to see four guys circled up. One guy was laying down on his back doing barbell lifts, while one of his friends with brown hair, who was slightly taller than me, was spotting him. The other pair were leaning their backs against nearby machines and the taller guy took a drag of his cigarette. Needless to say it didn't take me long to recognize that Travis was the one doing the barbell lifts. I texted the others my location, and promised myself that I would try to stay silent until my friends arrived.

"She was so easy to pick up too, you wouldn't believe it, Tony!" Travis laughed, and his other friends joined in.

I hissed and clenched my right fist, but remained silent. "Then, the day after I asked her out, we met up to confirm our 'plans,' and her shark toothed guard dog had the nerve to interrupt our conversation. I honestly thought that he was her boyfriend at first, and I almost felt sorry for him. She's not even that attractive to begin with." His buddies cackled like a bunch of hyenas while Travis kept on saying degrading things about Maka.

"I bet Eater is secretly pining for her. I don't understand why he would ever consider her in the first place. Although the way she wears her skirt, it's like she's asking for it, and I guess Eater also got the message. It's not like he stands a chance though, because I'm totally going for it the next time I see the loser."

"What the fuck is your problem, asshole?" I stepped out from the shadows of my hiding place and glared daggers at the douchebag. "I don't recall Maka ever doing anything to piss you off."

Travis was laughing so hard, he nearly fell over. "Hey, look! It's shark boy! The loser's guard dog! I don't have a problem with her. She's fun to mess with, and if she didn't want the attention she's getting, she should change her wardrobe!"

"You left my partner in shambles this weekend, so I thought it would be generous of me to return the favor." I charged at Travis, only for a foot to fly into my chest, and I tried to gather my wits as a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see the brown haired kid leaning over with a smug smile on his face.

"The name's Derek, and Travis is my weapon. I'm not about to let a punk like you fight Travis without going through me first." I rolled away from Derek as a pink soul wavelength knocked him over.

"You're going to have to go through us to get to him, got it?" A deadly voice called.

I looked up to see that Kid and Black Star had arrived, with their weapons at the ready, and both were glaring directly at Travis.

After Derek flipped to his feet, he glared at Kid, and extended his hand. "Travis, let's teach these guys a lesson."

Travis snorted. "Let's make it quick. I want to finish my workout." I watched as Travis flew into Derek's extended hand and transformed into his weapon form. He was a shotgun, which definitely fit the size of his ego if you ask me.

As the two pairs circled each other, Travis' buddies tried to pull a surprise attack on Kid, and was thankfully intercepted by Black Star. "Where the hell did you come from?" the meister asked in confusion as he parried Star's attacks.

Black Star grinned. "I'm a ninja, I move within the shadows and wait for my chance to strike. Besides, a god like me isn't about to let his friend get hurt because of a dirty trick."

I watched in amazement as Black Star went on the offensive. _He really has changed since last year. I guess he's finally learned that a ninja doesn't announce his presence to the enemy. It's about time._

"Soul, look out!" Kid yelled.

I ducked just in time as a dark green soul wavelength flew through the air where I had just been standing. I glanced over at Kid, who was rapidly firing at Derek. The other miester was actually doing a good job of avoiding most of Kid's attacks, but he was firing back at a slower pace, which Kid easily dodged. "Soul! Anytime now!" Kid yelled.

I looked at him in confusion, but I saw that he was boxing Derek in and forcing the meister to move in my direction. I rounded on the meister and transformed my right arm into a scythe. "This is between me and Travis. This does not involve you!" I used my scythe arm and slashed down towards Derek's left forearm. He let out a small yelp and dropped the front end of the shotgun as if it burned him. With a deadly smirk on my face, I didn't allow Derek the chance to recover, transforming my left arm into a matching scythe, and slashed at his fingers positioned on the trigger of his weapon. Afraid of getting his fingers sliced off, he dropped Travis completely, and I crudely kicked the weapon away, effectively separating Derek from Travis.

I ignored Derek's terrified behavior and stomped over to _Denis,_ and kicked him once more. "I still have a score to settle with you. Stop hiding like a coward!" I demanded.

Travis willingly transformed back into his human form, and I quickly took him by the collar of his shirt and roughly slammed him into the nearby gym lockers. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you," I hissed.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU, JUST STOP!"

The pleading voice stopped me cold in my tracks. I looked in her direction, and saw tears running down her face. I slightly relaxed my grip on Travis, not knowing what I could do to comfort her. "Maka? What are you doing here?" I asked.

* * *

 **MAKA'S POV:**

Frustration. Anger. Embarrassment. Those are some of the mixed emotions I had to deal with as I tried to process what the hell my friends were doing. What the hell Soul was doing. This wasn't even their fight to begin with. It was mine, and I planned on dealing with it by myself.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' When you guys didn't show up for Miss Marie's class, I wondered where the hell all of you were! I searched the academy from top to bottom, and I find you guys here fighting… him!"

I stormed over to Soul's side and grabbed onto Travis' collar. Soul quickly removed his own grip and stepped back. "And you! I actually trusted you! What was so important on Saturday that you had to cancel at the last minute?!" I yelled.

Travis looked me right in the eyes and smirked. "Nothing. I just did it because I didn't feel like going out. What would make you even think that I would go out with you anyway? You're nothing, nobody and a miss goody two shoes who is constantly asking for it."

Soul lunged towards Travis, but I was faster. I delivered a powerful right uppercut to his chin, and he gasped for air as he collapsed against the gym lockers. "Don't you dare say anything like that ever again, got it?" I hissed.

"Heh. Ni-ice job M-" Soul started.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Soul," I whispered.

I saw Soul reaching for my shoulder out of the corner of my eye and moved out of his reach. I wheeled on all of my friends, glaring daggers at all of them. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU!" I yelled.

Taking advantage of all of my friends staring at me in shock, I sprinted out of the room as fast as I could to make a break for the academy entrance. I needed to leave. I needed to get out of here. Away from Travis. Away from my friends. Away from Soul.

I was nearly at the entrance of the academy when I heard footsteps screeching to a halt behind me. "Maka, please wait! I can explain!" Soul pleaded.

I didn't even look back as I continued down the academy stairs. "Explain what, Soul?" I bitterly asked.

"Everything you saw back there!" he replied.

"I don't want answers, Soul. I want you to leave me alone," I spat.

"I know what I did was stupid Maka, and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, and you know that! You know me, Soul! When you created this plan, what did you think was going to happen? That I wouldn't find out?" I jumped up on the sidewalk and continued to walk back to our apartment.

"I was willing to take that risk, Maka! After Travis cancelled on Saturday night, you were utterly destroyed, and you sounded so lost! I had no idea what I could do, but I just wanted to help you, alright?! Where are you even going?"

I turned and looked back at Soul, who was standing next to his bike. "If you must know, I'm going to walk home. I don't need to be chaperoned by you. You're my partner, that doesn't make you my guardian!" I yelled.

"Either you get on, or I'm going to ride next you all the way home," Soul proposed.

I glared at him, knowing that he was dead serious. "Fine." I stomped over to his bike and got on behind him, and unfortunately I had to wrap my arms around him to prevent myself from falling off of his metal death trap.

Soul revved the engine of his bike before taking off down the deserted streets of Death City, and I kept my eyes locked on the laughing sun, determined to hold onto my anger and not allow it to dissipate just because I was assaulted with the smell of Soul's expensive cologne. _I am not through with you Soul. In fact, I'm just getting started._

* * *

 **SOUL'S POV:**

I was grateful that Maka decided to take me up on my offer of a ride back to our apartment. If she declined, I definitely would have rode next to her until she decided to give in and hop on. She would have done it sooner or later, and I'm glad she recognized the fact that I was dead serious when I told her that I would have kept pace with her the entire way home.

It was a silent drive to say the least, and I could tell that Maka was itching to get off of my bike more than usual by the way she was sitting. Normally, she would tightly wrap her arms around my waist and press her head into my back on occasion. Now, it's like she's a stone statue. No movement whatsoever, and her arms are wrapped loosely around my waist. _I hope she has the mercy and kindness to forgive me… I guess we'll see…_

I came to a screeching halt outside of our apartment complex, and Maka immediately jumped off and made a break for the apartment. "Maka, wait!" I yelled.

She chose to ignore me and continue to sprint towards the apartment. I set off after her, in a fast pace myself, knowing that if I didn't beat her to the apartment, she would lock herself in her room, and give me the cold shoulder for weeks; perhaps months. Bottom line, I needed to fix this now, before it got worse.

* * *

I arrived at our apartment door, just in time to see Maka fumbling around for her key. trying to figure out which one it was on her small keychain. I moved myself in front of the door, pulling my own copy out of my pocket. "I'll open the door Maka, but only if you promise to hear me out,." I felt bad for cornering her like this, but I knew as soon as I opened the door, she would lock herself in her room, and it would take a good few hours to try to coax her out.

I unlocked the door and allowed her to enter first. To my relief she silently sat down on the couch and waited for me to explain why I had attacked Travis. I was about to explain my course of action when I heard her mutter something. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I SAID THAT I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Maka yelled.

"I don't understand, Maka! What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant, but I figured I would play it safe and act dumb.

"I can take care of myself! I can fight my own battles, alright?! I don't need my friends to fight them for me, and I certainly don't need _you_ to fight them either!" The venom was clear in her voice as she resumed glaring daggers at me, and I couldn't help but flinch.

 _Seriously Maka? You don't need to fight your battles alone anymore, I'm here to fight them with you!_ I glowered at her, and didn't give a shit if I looked menacing while doing it. "Excuse me for wanting to protect my meister in any way I can! I didn't realize that it was a crime! I-"

"IT IS A CRIME WHEN YOU ALMOST DIED PROTECTING ME, SOUL!"

I looked at her in shock, and as I watched her break down I had a revelation; this ran deeper than Travis. So much deeper, and I had a feeling that Maka had been holding a lot in ever since we returned from Italy last year. Ever since I came close to dying because I protected her from the Demon Sword, Ragnarok.

"Maka, are you still angry over what happened in Italy?" I softly asked. Now that I had a clue of what Maka was so agitated about, I had to tread carefully. Anything I could say might set her off.

"You will never understand," she muttered.

"Understand what?"

"You almost died in Italy," she said quietly.

"Okay? I thought we agreed to move on from Italy."

"You almost died. If you died, I would've been all alone, Soul." She stood up and pointed accusingly at me before she continued. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I WOULD HAVE BEEN ALONE! WHY DID YOU DO IT ANYWAY? WHY DID YOU STEP IN FRONT OF RAGNAROK?"

I rose to my full height, sick and tired of Maka's guilt still eating at her. "You want to know why I did that? Why I stepped in front of you that day?!" I took one of her small hands and held it in my own. "IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!"

She ripped her hand out of mine and moved to the living room window to stare at the grinning moon hanging in the dusky sky. "No you don't, you can't possibly…"

"Because cool guys can't like bookworms? Nice try, Maka, but I'm different, and you know it." I was shocked. She had heard it from my own mouth, and she didn't believe me. _She should know by now I wouldn't lie to her, especially not about something as huge as that!_ It's not cool at all to lie right to a girl's face, and I knew she knew it. "I'm different, and so are you. That's why you chose me… right?"

"I… I… I… need to think about this!" Maka leapt over the couch and before I knew it, she was in her room, and had slammed her door shut.

 _Well, shit. She might have been angry at me before, but now… I don't know if she will ever talk to me again._

I sat down on the couch and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. _I should have expected that reaction from her…_ I slammed my fist into the small decorative pillow that was resting on a nearby cushion. "...Damn it!" I muttered sharply. _After everything that we've been through, and knowing how much Maka trusts me, why did I tell her my feelings now?! I had been able to keep my emotions in check, but then Black Star's questions and stupid bet screwed everything up! A cool guy like me should be able to keep a lid on his feelings! Not cool, Star! Not cool!_

 _This could ruin_ _ **everything**_ _for us!_

* * *

 ** _Wasn't this chapter a crazy ride? Let me know what you think by leaving a review below!_**

 ** _-warehouseluver13_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(*Ahem* Best Lord Death impression, activate!) Wassup, wassup, wassup lovely people? Sorry for the delay, but here's the final chapter of Maka's Weekend Plans! Please read, review and enjoy!**_

 _ **-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

 **MAKA'S POV:**

I slammed my door shut before leaning up against it, quickly finding out that I was unable to catch my breath. Having no idea what to do next, I slid and remained pressed up against the door, willing the barrier to be enough space between me and my partner.

 _Soul._

 _Why would he do that? Why would he say that to me? Did he sincerely mean it? None of this makes any sense. He could date any girl in our grade, but he chooses me? No, that's impossible. He would never choose a flat chested bookworm… it's 'not cool.'_

"...Damn it!"

I was startled out of my thoughts by my partner's frustration, and quickly realized something.

 _I left him out there without a clear answer... Shit._

After thinking about it, I really had no idea how to repair this current rift in our partnership without confronting the elephant in the room, so I decided that I would lay low for a couple of days to think about what Soul had said, and avoid him at all costs.

 _It might mess with our ability to resonate, as well as my ability to wield Soul in general, but it's a chance I'm willing to take. I'll just let Lord Death know that he shouldn't give us any missions for a while._

I managed to half smile, but then I realized…

 _How am I going to avoid my roommate?!_

I moved to my bed and flopped down on my collection of pillows before screaming into the pile in complete frustration.

 _Why does my life have to go from being difficult to being complicated?!_

I screamed into my pillows once more, still having no idea how our partnership could be saved.

* * *

 **SOUL'S POV:**

The warm breeze blew through my hair as I weaved through the streets of Death City to make my way to the DWMA, and I tried to forget about the fact that Maka doesn't have her arms wrapped around my waist like she usually does, because she has been declining all of my offers to drive her to and from the academy. As I turned down another alley, the laughing sun was suddenly hidden behind a bank of dark grey clouds, and my mind drifted towards what had happened _that day._

" _I… I… I… need to think about this!"_

It had been a week since that had happened, and Maka has been doing everything in her power to avoid me. Being the cool guy that I am, I gave her the space she needed to think about this. That doesn't stop me from being her partner and being worried about her though. I can feel our soul wavelengths slightly moving out of sync, and I can only imagine that our ability to resonate and Maka's ability wielding me as her weapon is going to keep getting worse until she decides to stop avoiding me and have an actual conversation about our relationship. _Hopefully, when that time comes, our ability to resonate isn't damaged beyond repair..._

 _I guess all a cool guy like me can do is wait and hope for the best. I just hope Maka makes her decision quickly._

I finally arrived at the DWMA and parked my bike in its usual spot before climbing the stairs to enter the academy. With my backpack in hand, I made my way to Stein's classroom, and found my friends hanging outside, waiting for the bell to ring.

"'Sup," I said.

"Greetings peasant!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Morning Soul!" Tsubaki smiled and waved.

"Hello Soul," said Kid.

"Giraffe, giraffe!" Patti sang, as usual.

"Hey Soul, where's Maka?" Liz asked.

I sighed. "I honestly couldn't tell you. We had a huge argument after… _Travis,_ and she's been avoiding me ever since."

"That doesn't seem like her. I mean, I could understand how she would be mad at you for a few days, considering what we did, but I figured she would have forgiven you by now," Liz mused.

"I don't really understand how this concerns you, Liz," I said.

"It concerns all of us, Soul. You both are our friends. We only want the best for you. Besides, I bet her behavior is messing with your soul wavelengths. That is never a good thing for weapon and meister," she remarked.

"Don't you think I know that, Liz?" I growled.

"Hey Liz, why don't you leave him alone? He's had enough to deal with this week. Come on, let's go." Tsubaki jumped to my defense, and I would never be able to thank the Dark Arm weapon enough for doing so.

"Yes, come on Liz," Kid added.

Liz was about to say something else, but the bell signaling the start of class rang, and I was grateful that the universe decided to save me for once.

As we entered the classroom, Liz pointed one of her painted manicured fingers at me. "We are not through, Soul Eater. Got it?" she ordered.

I coolly shrugged her off as I made my way to my seat. "Whatever, Liz."

I tossed my bag on the desk and reclined back in my seat, but not before I noticed a flash of pale blonde out of the corner of my eye. _So she did make it here okay…_

Maka the bookworm had her head stuck in another book, and I watched as she quickly read the words on a page before flipping it only to start over once again. I decided that I was going to treat her like my friend and partner, regardless of her current behavior towards me.

"Morning Maka," I said.

"Soul," she stated, not even moving her eyes from her book.

"Alright class, today we're going to learn about something… _interesting!"_ Stein exclaimed, and our class collectively groaned.

 _As if today wasn't difficult enough, Stein's experiment is probably going to make me regret eating breakfast this morning..._

* * *

The crazy professor waved his hand dismissively at our class, signaling that we could finally leave. I lazily packed up my belongings, while Maka hastily stuffed her books into her bag and quickly made a dash for the exit, but not before mumbling about how she was going to study at the library and not to wait for her.

I left the classroom shortly after, only to watch as Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki observe the coattails of Maka's black overcoat disappear around the corner. They turned to look at me, all with quizzical expressions on their faces.

I sighed. "Will you guys stop staring at me like that? It's not cool."

"Soul, we're your friends. We're concerned for both of you. Don't you know that you can tell us anything?" Tsubaki remarked.

"Okay, Soul. Time to cut the crap and tell us what the hell is up," Liz stated.

I angrily glared at her. "I know we're friends guys, but this issue is our private business, which means it doesn't involve any of you."

"Last time I checked Soul, cool guys don't hide things this important from their friends. It's not _cool,_ " Liz shot back, matching my glare with one of her own.

Next thing I knew, Black Star had me in a headlock and screamed directly into my right ear, nearly bursting my eardrum.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS THE TRUTH, PEASANT!"

I winced, and managed to slip out of Star's grip, quickly backing out of his reach so he wouldn't be able to do that again. Although I was free from Star's headlock, I bumped into someone that was standing behind me, and it was Patti with another giraffe drawing.

"Hey Soul, do you think Maka would love my giraffe drawing? He's so cute!" she exclaimed.

My gaze bounced from Black Star to Tsubaki, then to Liz and Patti, and finally Kid, who simply raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Soul?" he asked, the silent question filling the corridor rather quickly.

I didn't like this. I _really_ didn't like this. Cool guys need to keep their partner's (remaining) trust intact, but at this rate, a cool guy like me also needed to tell _something_ to my friends so they would back off. I felt the need to restate, I _really_ didn't like this. Being boxed in by my friends is so not cool.

So I told them a half-truth, that we argued and things took a turn for the worse when Maka brought Italy back up. I watched as their quizzical expressions turned to shock just like mine had that night, and continued to recount the events that had happened. Of course I left out all of the important highlights of our argument, all for the sake of Maka's privacy. Once I finished my story, I only hoped that they wouldn't ask any more questions. I was already close to telling them the whole truth, but I held my ground, knowing that Maka would _never_ trust me ever again if she ever found out I had folded to our friends and told them everything that had occurred that night.

"SO DID YOU ASK-"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded, and glared at her partner. He complied and actually clamped his own hands over his mouth before muttering the rest into his palm.

I quickly looked at Liz, and watched as she slowly pieced together what Black Star was going to obnoxiously yell before Tsubaki stopped him. "What were you supposed to ask her, Soul?" she asked.

I glared at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, hasn't he already answered enough questions for one day?" Tsubaki sighed.

I flashed a grateful glance in her direction. _At least Tsubaki is on my side… hold on. That means… I'm going to kill him._ "What else do you want to know, Liz?"

I felt someone poking my shoulder, and turned to see the source of my current stress, Black Star. As if we were alone (when we really _obviously_ weren't) he quietly asked me a question I did _not_ want to answer right now.

"So, did you finally ask Maka out?"

Forget about being mad, or angry. I was **pissed off.** I clenched my fists and tried to get a lid on my furious rage. _How the hell can he be a ninja and have a motormouth this bad? I'm going to kill him!_

I quickly glanced at my friends (except Black Star. Just... no.) and I saw Liz smiling knowingly at me, which only doubled my enraged state. I turned and stormed away from my " _friends"._

 _As if I could call them that. This time they pushed me too far._

I barely heard Kid mutter, "I guess not," as I made my exit.

 _Stupid Kid. Stupid Liz. Stupid Black Star. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

 _No._

 _Stupid_ _ **me**_ _._

* * *

 **MAKA'S POV:**

Clueless.

Even after a week of doing everything in my power to avoid Soul, I still had no ideas on how our relationship could be fixed. Of course, I knew that there was a way, but I wasn't sure how it would end up. Even if I chose to reveal my childish crush on Soul, I have no idea how he would react to it. I treasure our partnership and friendship over _that_ kind of relationship any day. Soul means too much to me to try something like that, knowing that there's a possibility he could be lying because he feels bad for me; our friendship and partnership would never be the same. _No. I can't take that chance. Besides, even if I did risk it, I'm not 'cool' enough for him._

I had taken refuge in the library once again to avoid Soul, and I only hoped that my friends would leave me alone right now as well. I don't think I could handle their poking and prodding of my personal life. _This is between me and Soul. They have no reason to get involved in this. It's our private business._

"Hey Maka."

I looked up to see none other than Liz, who seemed to have a concerned expression on her face. I noticed that Tsubaki had tagged along, and I scowled. "What do you want?" _I hope Soul didn't tell them anything… No. He would never do that. We might not be on good terms right now, but he's loyal to a fault. That's one of the many things I lo- I mean, like about him._

"We've all noticed that since last Friday, you've been avoiding Soul like he's a plague. We were wondering if there's anything you would want to talk about, so this entire situation can be cleared up, and you two could go back to being partners."

"It's complicated," I growled and returned my attention to the book in my hand, but Liz wasn't letting it go. She reached over and sntached my book right out of my grip.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and tried to get my book back, but Liz quickly moved to the second floor of the library and I followed her. I stopped reaching for my book only when she dangled the priceless edition over the balcony.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

Liz smirked. "I could ask you the same question, Maka."

"That's not true!" I protested.

""Come on Liz, can't you ease up just a litt-" Tsubaki was quickly silenced by a glare from Liz.

"No Tsubaki, this is a very serious problem that needs to be addressed. Maka, I think you of all people should know that the longer you act like this towards Soul, the greater the chance that you two might never be able to resonate ever again. That you might never get to wield him as your weapon again if this charade keeps up."

"Don't you think I know that?! When I said it's complicated, it's _really_ complicated!" I shouted. I could feel tears building up in the corners of my eyes, and quickly rubbed my sleeve over my eyes to get rid of them. "And who said anything about a charade, anyway? If you want charades," I grouched, "go talk to Soul."

Liz had the audacity to _laugh_ at me, and I glared at her. "What's so funny?!" I demanded.

Liz finally calmed down and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's just that I just had a similar conversation with someone else in a similar situation as you. Right Tsubaki?"

"Oh, um… I guess?" Tsubaki said.

I glared daggers at Liz, hoping she would back off. "Why can't you leave me alone? This is my own personal _private_ business! You have no right to get involved!"

"I'm going to say this only once, Maka. You made this our business when it started to affect Soul. You're both our friends, and friends don't stand by as they watch a pair of their best friends put a strain on their relationship. Not when there's something that we can do about it." Liz glared right back at me, refusing to back down.

I broke eye contact with her first, and moved my gaze to my combat boots. "Alright, I guess I can tell you… but no laughing at me, got it?!"

As Liz and Tsubaki nodded in agreement, I began to tell them what happened that night, briefly going over our argument on Italy, but mostly focusing on the fact that Soul had told me he had feelings for me.

Needless to say, my girlfriends didn't laugh. They both screamed and crushed me in a huge hug.

"So what did you say?" Liz asked.

"Are you sure you want to ask that Li-" Tsubaki started, but was hushed by Liz.

"Well?" Liz inquired.

"I said… IsaidthatIhadtothinkaboutit," I quickly muttered.

"What?! Why?!" Liz shrieked.

"I…I don't really know. I mean, I don't even think that he meant it. I'll always just be a 'flat chested bookworm' to him anyways. He can date any girl in our grade, so it's not like he would ever choose me. Besides, I'm not 'cool' enough for him," I quietly said.

"I hate to break it to you Maka, but you're wrong," Liz remarked.

I looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously, Maka? Have you _ever_ seen Soul pay any attention to the girls who constantly throw themselves at him? Can't you see that those girls mean nothing to him?!" Liz ranted.

"I bet you see a side of Soul none of those girls ever see, too," said Tsubaki.

" _..._ You know what I can't believe, Maka? Soul told you how he felt, and you ran away because you thought he lied! Has he _ever_ lied to you Maka?" Liz angrily asked.

Memories of late night dinners, movie nights, game nights, and Soul and I carefully tending to each other's wounds flashed through my mind as I thought about what Liz and Tsubaki had said. The crowd of thoughts swirled into a single gut feeling: _I've been a complete idiot!_

 _Soul had meant it, hadn't he? He… he had meant every word!_

"Look Liz, I appreciate the intervention, but I need to leave. I owe someone an explanation." I flew down the stairs leading to the first floor of the library, only pausing to snatch my book back from my blonde haired friend. I quickly stuffed my books into my bag and began to sprint out of the library.

"Hey, I'm not done with you, Maka Albarn!" Liz yelled.

"I think she understands, Liz," Tsubaki softly said.

"Thanks, girls!" I shouted before I exited the library.

 _I can't believe how stupid I've been! I hope it's not too late to fix this!_

* * *

 **SOUL'S POV:**

I shut the door to my room and tossed my backpack in the corner before walking over to my nightstand and moved the needle onto the current record sitting on the turntable. I flopped down on my bed, as the smooth tune of John Coltrane's "Naima" began to play. As I stared at the plain white ceiling of my bedroom, the music faded into the background as I let my thoughts drift towards my pale blonde haired partner.

 _Maka._

My mouth curved into a small smile as I thought about the day we met. _How I ended up so lucky that day, I will never know. I'll admit, I was pretty skeptical of her at first, but once she decided to give me the benefit of the doubt that day, and I figured I could at least do the same in return. After we partnered up, it was a rough couple of weeks. We had just moved into this apartment, and we were slowly learning how to live together. The first thing I learned about Maka was her parents' divorce. Of course, she only explained it after her father basically knocked down the apartment door to check on her. I felt kinda honored that despite her father's example when it came to the male species, she picked me as her partner anyway. It gave me a sense of hope that our partnership could last forever._

 _Too bad I couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with her._

 _Maka is many cool things, that's for sure. She's intelligent, and an avid book reader. When she's not reading books, she's certainly the most fierce meister I know (Black Star can go to hell). She's brave, courageous and above all, loyal. Her emerald eyes sparkle whenever she's talking about something she's passionate about, not to mention how big her eyes get before she Maka CHOPS someone (mostly me). She trusts me with her life, with everything sacred to her. In return, I trust her with my deepest secrets._

I sighed in exasperation. _Maybe things can go back to normal if I just tell her to forget about what I said that night, and we can go back to being friends… I'm sick of Maka's cold shoulder and the way she constantly avoids me. I'd rather be her best friend who watches movies with her, laughs at her terrible jokes, and cooks dinner for her every once in awhile. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I miss my best friend. I miss my partner._

 _I miss Maka._

With my decision made, I slipped off my bed and removed the needle from the record before walking over to my bedroom door. _Hopefully Maka's back. She's either in the kitchen or her room._ I was about to leave my room and make my way to the kitchen, when I barely heard the soft knock on my door.

"Soul?" Maka asked. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah Maka, I'm here," I coolly replied.

"Good. I need to tell you something," she said.

I closed my eyes. _No matter what she says, remain cool._ "Okay, what is it?"

I opened the door and saw Maka sheepishly staring at her combat boots. _This is unusual…_

I coolly leaned against the doorframe. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I understand everything now," she quietly said.

"Huh?" I asked.

She moved her gaze from her combat boots to meet my crimson eyes. "Everything, Soul! I understand everything! The past few years, Italy…" she trailed off.

"Hold on. Just… what are you saying?"

"Everything that's happened, everything we've done together, it all seems like so much, but at the same time, I guess it hasn't been all that long. In some sense. I mean, in a weird way, neither of us have been much of anything for long, but also, we're ancient to a cat, so… this is pointless, I shouldn't even be saying any of this!"

"I… think I agree, a little." _What the hell has gotten into her? First she ignores me for a week and now she won't stop talking? The attention is nice, but come on! Say something meaningful, Maka!_

"Exactly. That's exactly it. Even when I have no idea what I'm saying anymore, you still understand, and I guess I forgot that. I missed something somehow, but now it's back, and I just… I have to tell you!"

"Okay…" I think I understood where she was going with this, but I just hoped that I was right. _Has she finally realized that I would never lie to her? That I would never betray her like that?_

"What I'm trying to tell you is… is… I love you too!"

I suddenly found myself grinning like an idiot. Maka, on the other hand, had turned a deep shade of red. Still smiling, I held out my hand. "It's kinda stuffy in here. Do you want to go on a walk?"

She shyly nodded and smiled before slipping her hand into my own. "Sure."

Keeping hold of her hand, I moved through the apartment, tugging Maka along behind me. Her hand was small, but delicate and seemed to perfectly fit into mine.

 _I'm glad the universe decided to give me one good thing in my shitty life. I'm extremely grateful that it's Maka._

* * *

The park was certainly small in size, considering it was a part of Death City. Upon entering our destination, I noticed how the trees were scattered around the public property in a methodical chaotic manner and delicate flowers had begun to bloom in their respective gardens. As we moved further into the park, benches lined the small, beaten, paved pathway for visitors to sit and observe the park's wildlife. I ignored those though, and went straight for my favorite bench in the entire park.

It was placed by a small pond that was a little ways off the path. Even though it's known to the citizens of Death City, I quickly figured out that I'm the only frequent visitor to the slightly secluded space. Some days, I even bring bread for the small animals that occasionally stop by. Other days, I bring my guitar and play a few chords.

As we approached the small clearing I could already hear the ducks quacking, and bugs hidden in the nearby bushes begin to chirp their nightly calls to one another. The laughing sun was sleepily sinking below the western horizon, and the grinning moon was beginning to reveal itself in the dusky night sky, along with the twinkling stars that were shining like small gems as they emerged. I turned to Maka, who had her eyes locked on the pond, and a small smile appeared on her face as she watched the ducks argue amongst themselves.

I looked to the grinning moon to gather my courage so we could continue the conversation that was started in the apartment. I gestured for her to sit down on the bench just inches from the small body of water. She sat on one side and I sat down on the other. I glanced at the moon one more time before advancing the conversation.

"Hey Maka?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I just wanted to say thank you," I bravely said.

She looked at me in confusion, but only for a brief second, before her expression softened. "No Soul, if anyone is going to be doing the thanking, it should be me," she remarked.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" I inquired.

"For choosing me," she muttered.

"Choosing? Maka, there was never a choice."

She looked puzzled at my comment, and I sighed. "There was never a choice because it was always just you, Maka. There was no one else, and there will _never_ be anyone else. Do you understand?"

"What about your fangirls?" she asked.

"I don't care about their attention. I could live without all of their constant nagging and begging. However…" I trailed off and smiled.

"You see, there's this one girl who I'm pretty sure lives to nag and bug me every second of every single day. 'Soul, do your laundry!' 'Soul, do your homework!' 'Soul, can you please make dinner for once?!'" I laughed, and noticed Maka was giggling as well.

"Whoever she is, she sounds very bossy," said Maka.

I laughed once more. "Oh, yes she is. But she's not only bossy. She's the most caring, passionate, overwhelmingly fierce girl I know. Not to mention she's extremely beautiful."

I grinned as I watched Maka blush in the moonlight that was reflecting off of the water. Heavy silence filled the air as we both studied the reflection of the moon dance in the ripples of the pond.

"I know you must be scared. Your dad hasn't set the best example for you Maka, and I realize that you're afraid. And it's okay to be afraid…" I paused, and took a breath.

"It's okay to be afraid, because I am too." Maka locked her emerald eyes with my crimson ones, and I knew I couldn't back out now. This had to be spoken, right here, right now.

"I don't really know what is coming next, but if there's one person I had to pick to face the future with, it would be you." I reached across the small distance between us, and extended my hand.

Maka warmly smiled, and I yelped in surprise as I quickly found that my partner had latched herself completely onto my right arm and snuggled into my side.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Soul. You of all people should know that."

"I guess you're right, bookworm," I chuckled.

Maka quickly retaliated by elbowing me in the ribs. "Ouch! Come on, Maka! That hurt!" I whined.

"Cool guys shouldn't whine," she countered.

I shook my head and laughed. "But cool guys always get the girl."

"Watch what you say Soul."

"I didn't realize I had to."

"Are you asking to be Maka CHOPPED?"

I winced. "Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

I looked to the grinning moon hanging in the sky, and mirrored its grin with one of my own. "I could get used to this," I muttered.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for leaving reviews and all your support! I hope you enjoyed the ending! :D**_

 **A/N Announcement: If you would like to see an epilogue covering their first date, please leave a review below! After all, I'm not a mind reader! :D**

 ** _-warehouseluver13_**


End file.
